President of the United Federation of Planets
The Federation President (formally, the President of the United Federation of Planets) is the democratically elected head of state and head of government of the United Federation of Planets. The President presides over the Federation Council, and is occasionally referred to as Council President. The President's office can be found in Paris on Earth. The President is the Chief Executive Officer of the Federation. Amongst other duties, he or she is responsible for the day-to-day running of the government, helping to organize budgets, sub-council appointments, the coordination of foreign policy, and is the commander of all Starfleet forces. In addition, the President sometimes presides over special courts-martial in which the Federation Council serves as the judging body. As leader of the Federation, the president is widely considered the most powerful person in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. :In the original ''Star Fleet Technical Manual, the section "Articles of Federation" referred not to a president but a "Governor of the Federation Council." In subsequent continuities, the two offices may be combined, or may remain separate.'' Starfleet Command (RPG) In the continuity of Starfleet Command (RPG), former Fleet Admiral, James Anders was elected President of the United Federation of Planets in 2385. Special rights The president has the right to give pardon to imprisoned criminals if he thinks the criminal deserves it. (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity) The president is also allowed to dissolve the parliament and announce new elections if it's absolutely necessary. (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity) From Diplomacy to the Presidency The diplomatic cruisers were commanded by members of the Federation Diplomatic Corps, not Starfleet. Several of the captains of these vessels went on to the presidency of the Federation, namely Rim Mulari (2286-94), Jonathan Betran (2306-10) and T'Pratt (2318-30). (Starship Recognition Series 2) Notable Presidents * Jonathan Archer (2184-2192) ( ) * Samuel Solomon Qasr (2245) ( , ) * Kenneth Westcott (2261-2269) ( trilogy) * Ellen Hathaway (Star Trek: The Kearsarge Chronicles) * Hiram Roth (?-2289) ( , ) (called Alistair Fergus in RPG materials; and Harold Miller in ) * Ra-Ghoratreii (2289-?) - an Efrosian ( ; : "Belonging") (called O'run'tha in Orion Press: Chekov's ''Enterprise) * Jonathan Betran (2306-10) (Starship Recognition Series 2) * Korvin Mot (2381- ) - a Bolian; previously served in the Federation Council representing Bolarus IX.( ) * Himta Mayala (2373-2381) - an Edosian; previously served as the Federation Council's Secretary-General. ( ) * Rim Mulari (2286-94) (Starship Recognition Series 2) * Hikaru Sulu (dates unknown) (Shatnerverse novel '' ) * T'Pratt (2318-30) (Starship Recognition Series 2) * Jaresh-Inyo (early 2370s) - a Grazerite ( ) * Min Zife (2370s) - a Bolian ( novels: A Time to...) * Rosarev (2374) - an Andorian ( , Dominion War Timeline: "Early Dominion Victories: January-June 2374") * Kentii'la (post-Dominion War) (Barely Human) * Norah Satie (2377-) (United Trek fan fiction universe) * Nanietta Bacco (late 2370s-) - a native of Cestus III (Articles of the Federation) * James Anders (2385) - former Fleet Admiral (Starfleet Command (RPG)) * Zut (27th century) ( ) Category:Federation government Category:Federation political titles